


The Great Orgasm Truce

by ratherbehere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Canon, Yuri Plisetsky cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbehere/pseuds/ratherbehere
Summary: Victor has figured out how to get Yuuri to relax and score his best, but are his motives so simple?





	The Great Orgasm Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleDuNa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleDuNa/gifts).



> Rating could be considered M by some. I went with the higher rating to be safe.
> 
> ~Written for Alene, who is hopefully celebrating the Great and World Changing Day of Her Birth.~
> 
> All errors are mine.

Yuuri groaned as Victor slammed him against the wall of the dressing room and fell to his knees before Yuuri’s widened eyes.

“Victor—“ he said breathlessly. “What… what are you—“

His words were cut off as Victor popped the buttons on his black free skate pants and yanked them down, taking his underwear with them. His cock bobbed in front of Victor’s face and any arousal he already felt suddenly magnified tenfold and he began to harden quickly.

“We only have a few minutes before I should be up to skate,” Yuuri protested, though his hands told a different story. They found Victor’s hair and his fingers weaved their way into the silky strands.

“I think,” Victor said, taking Yuuri’s cock in his hands, “that you need something to take the edge off.”

Yuuri blinked twice. “You think I’ll skate better after an orgasm?”

“Yes,” Victor replied before stuffing his face with Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri gasped, a breathless little thing, and Victor smiled around his length.

“Are you sure you aren’t just horny?”

Victor pulled off just long enough to wink and say, “That too,” before putting Yuuri back in his mouth and sucking hard.

Yuuri still wasn’t convinced this was a good idea, and they weren’t exactly in the most private of locations, but he couldn’t find it in him to stop Victor. It felt too damn good.

He wasn’t sure when Victor learned to suck like champion, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but Victor was very, very good at going down on him. Usually he took his time and knew exactly when and how to press Yuuri’s buttons.

But this was not the time for that. Instead of prolonging Yuuri’s pleasure, Victor was working to get him off in record time. He sucked hard, dropping down far, swirling his tongue on his passes back up, giving the head extra attention.

Yuuri was shaking within minutes. “Vitya,” he whispered reverently, trying not to clench his fingers too tight in his lover’s hair.

Victor made a sound around his cock that sounded like he was trying to whisper “Yuuri” back at him, and that was all it took for Yuuri to lose it. He spilled down Victor’s throat, groaning when he felt Victor swallow around him.

If he looked half as sexed-out as Victor did when he pulled back, it was a good thing Victor had given them just enough time for him to clean up and look presentable before going out to skate.

Which was good for him, but it left absolutely no time to return the favor for Victor.

“What about you?” he asked. “You’re on right after me, we don’t have time—“

“I’ll be fine,” Victor rasped. He hadn’t stood up yet and his pupils were still blown wide with lust. “You can pay me back in our room later.”

Well, Yuuri may have just had an orgasm, but an intense shiver of lust ran down his spine at Victor’s words.

“Okay.”

Yuuri tucked himself away, cleaned himself up, and by the time he was ready to take the ice, he was refreshed and his mind was clear. His usual bout of nerves were completely gone. He had to admit, Victor’s plan was a good one. And hey, he got an orgasm out of it, so it was a double win.

If he took gold because of it, it would be a triple win. Literally.

And damn, there was a really good chance at that. He, Victor, JJ, and Yurio were ridiculously close in score, but as he skated, Yuuri knew he was putting on one of the best performances of his life. It was clean, it was confident, and it was beautiful.

After his skate, Victor greeted him with a tight hug and the slight tinge of a smirk on his lips. Yuuri could feel his pride, pride for Yuuri and pride for what he pulled out of Yuuri, but also electric energy and a thrum of need and desire. Yuuri swore he was going to show Victor all of his love and gratitude when they got back to their room.

Then Victor hit the ice, and Yuuri was reminded once more why he had worshipped this man for most of his life. Watching Victor skate was like watching a god take human form and grace the ice with his presence. Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off of him, and he wasn’t the only one.

Time seemed to stand still in the arena as everyone watched Victor with bated breath, and erupted in a cacophony of applause as he finished.

Yuuri knew without a doubt that Victor had just set a new world record. He also knew without a doubt that he was not going home in first place.

He couldn’t have been happier for Victor.

He was waiting patiently for Victor to finish his bows when the world tipped sideways. He was shoved hard from the side and ended up sprawled on the floor. He looked up to Yurio staring down at him with fire in his eyes.

“What the hell did you two do to pull out performances like that?” he demanded.

“Um,” Yuri stammered. He blushed ferociously as he thought of what they’d done in the dressing room, and fortunately, that blush was enough for Yurio to throw his hands up in the air in exasperation and storm back away.

Victor skated up to the gate, saw Yuuri on the floor and cocked his head to the side. “Did I sweep you off your feet?” he teased.

 “Yurio,” Yuuri replied. He didn’t elaborate, and Victor didn’t need him to.

Victor helped him up and they embraced tightly. “Congratulations,” Yuuri told him with a smile.

They sat together through the scores, and Yuuri was not shocked at all to discover he was right on both counts: Victor had set a new world record and sealed first place. Yuuri took second, Yurio just behind him.

It wasn’t until they were back in their room, laying in post-coital bliss that Yuuri had a realization.

“We both did better today,” Yuuri began.

“Yes?” Victor replied, confused.

“I mean, your plan worked. I did better with my head clear and my nerves calmed.”

“Yes,” Victor replied again, smiling now.

“But you did better too, and you never got off.”

“Yes.”

His eyes betrayed a hint of guilt, and Yuuri knew he was right.

“You do better when you’re strung out and on edge,” Yuuri said bluntly. Victor bit his lips, so Yuuri continued, “and you already knew that.”

“I did,” he admitted. “Not actively aroused, but the built-up energy helps.”

“You used me!”

“No!” Victor replied. “Not like that! I truly believed you would do better if you were more relaxed. And you did! You were the best I have ever seen you, Yuuri. You were amazing. This is a good thing.”

Yuuri crossed his arms and huffed, not knowing how to argue against that. Victor apparently thought it was cute, because he kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose, sighed contentedly, and snuggled back down, content that the matter was settled.

Well, it may have been settled for Victor, but it was certainly not settled for Yuuri.

And so began a new game. The next competition, Victor pressed Yuuri into the wall, but before he could drop to his knees, Yuuri caught him close, and hand comfortably around the back of Victor’s head, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

He knew Victor very much liked making out. Almost more so than he liked sex. Yuuri had quickly learned all the little things he could do with his tongue and teeth that would make Victor lose it, and he employed those methods in full force.

Within minutes, Victor was rutting up against him, mindless with his need, and Yuuri rutted back. Then he slid his hand down Victor’s chest and deftly worked both of their pants open until his hand was solidly wrapped around both of them.

“Yuuri,” Victor purred against his lips. “I’m going to—“

It was over before he got the words out. Victor crashed over the edge and Yuuri, feeling Victor pulse against him, was tipped right over with him. He kept his hands close, one over the top of them, trying to keep their costumes clean.

After a pause, Victor pushed back from the wall and stared at Yuuri with absolute horror in his eyes, a none-too-faint look of accusation accompanying it.

“You! You!” Victor struggled to say.

“I enjoyed it, too,” Yuuri said. He smirked as he tucked himself away with his clean hand, walked to the faucets, and washed off his come-covered hands. “See you on the ice,” he said to Victor, pressed a kiss to his cheek before sashaying out the door, leaving one stunned Victor Nikiforov in his wake.

Yuuri won the short program, and Victor placed third. When his score was announced, the crowd booed the judges so loudly that Yuuri had to plug his ears.

And truthfully, he got how they felt. It was hard to watch Victor score less than his best.

So it was after that that they declared a truce. They would not use orgasms—or the lack of one—to gain a competitive edge.

And really, it was a win anyway, because they were both so aroused when a competition was over that they would have sex for hours.

Yuuri wasn’t sure when his life became such that he would need a truce on orgasms, but he’d already known his life was never going to be normal again. Not when Victor Nikiforov was your coach, competitor, fiancé, and lover all in one.

It was a lot, and he wanted every bit of it, orgasm truces and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, questions, accolades, and promises to name your first born after me are accepted.


End file.
